Momento de fraqueza
by Inndra
Summary: Porque nem sempre Natasha Romanoff é cruel e sem sentimentos. Regras tem excessões… e falhas.


Ele ia ficar bem de novo. A mente de Clint Barton estava voltando. Ele estava preso numa maca e sua expressão era de dor. Mas passou. E ele olhou pra mim como o velho Clint sempre olhava.  
- Você vai ficar bem.  
Tirei as cordas que prendiam seus braços.  
- Calma, eu não sei se estou bem ainda.  
Ignorei-o.  
- Melhor?  
- Sim, mas é estranho, como se alguém tivesse tirado sua mente e colocado outra coisa dentro. Horrível não saber o que está fazendo.  
- Sei disso.  
- E os outros?  
- Temos que nos juntar a eles a guerra ainda não terminou.  
- Mas por que você iria, Nat? Eu tenho motivos. Minha mente foi possuída por um Deus maldito. Ficaria bem melhor caso acertasse uma flecha no olho do Loki. É realmente ruim ter sua mente tirada de você. Mas quais são os SEUS motivos?  
- Fui exposta.  
Exposta pra que pudessem saber qual era a "carta na manga" do Loki. Todos agora sabiam que eu tinha cometido crimes, que minha conta estava no vermelho, que eu tinha dívidas com Clint Barton porque ele tinha me salvado. Loki tinha dito que era humilhante da minha parte querer ajudá-lo só para ter um homem. Tinha jogado na minha cara como eu era miserável por isso. Colocar todo um mundo em risco por causa de uma pessoa não era justo. Tudo bem, todos acharam que era uma encenação o que falei pro Loki e como agi, e realmente era. Mas não deixava de ser verdade a parte de que eu faria algumas coisas pra que o Clint voltasse. E que eu colocaria algumas coisas em risco pra isso. Minha conta estava no vermelho com ele - e com todos -, mas não era só isso que fazia com que uma parte de mim quisesse desesperadamente salvá-lo enquanto estava sendo dominado por Loki. Eu tinha dito ao Loki que amor era coisa de criança quando ele disse que eu amava o Clint e que o que eu tinha com ele eram dívidas. Se amor é realmente coisa de criança, eu era uma criança.  
- E também estou com a conta no vermelho.  
Ele me observou e eu mantive minha expressão normal pra que ele não desconfiasse do que se passava na minha mente.  
- Sabe que já pagou suas dívidas comigo.  
- Ter recuperado sua mente? Não se compara ao que você fez por mim, Clint.  
- Mas não foi só isso, apesar de que isso FOI muita coisa.  
- Tá falando da vez que a gente…? Foi diversão, não pagamento de dívida, já disse.  
- Diversão quer dizer que foi bom, Nat?  
- Acha que não foi?  
- Não acho nada.  
- Não mesmo?  
- Bem, Nat, pra mim foi.  
- O que, Clint?  
- Bom.  
- Ótimo.  
Rimos. Minha mania de não demonstrar sentimentos, ou melhor, de não sentir parecia evaporar sempre que ficava a sós com Clint.  
- Se foi ótimo, a gente poderia…  
Clint chegou o rosto perto do meu, sorri.  
- Eu não disse que foi ótimo, Clint, eu disse que é ótimo que tenha sido bom pra você.  
Ele afastou o rosto e levantou-se da maca.  
- Ótimo, Nat.  
- Clint, desculpa, eu não queria ter sido… hum, grossa.  
Ele estava com a mão na maçaneta pra abrir a porta, mas soltou e virou-se pra mim.  
- A Viúva Negra está me pedindo desculpas por ter sido grossa? É você, Natasha? Tem certeza que o Loki não te possuiu também?  
Merda. Realmente, quantas vezes eu tinha pedido desculpa pra alguém? Ok, nunca. E agora ainda eram por motivos tolos.  
- Eu não quis dizer que foi… ruim. Não era minha intenção.  
- Ótimo.  
Ele se virou pra porta e ia abri-la. Levantei-me.  
- Clint Barton.  
Ele parou, mas continuou de costas pra mim.  
- Foi ótimo, okay? É isso que você quer ouvir, Gavião Arqueiro? E pior, é verdade. Não estou falando só porque você gostaria de ouvir. Você sabe que não faço isso.  
Ele virou e ficou me observando, provavelmente querendo saber que porra tinha acontecido comigo por eu estar agindo assim. Nem eu sabia. Revirei os olhos.  
- O que aconteceu contigo, Nat?  
Mordi os lábios. Merda, merda, merda. Ele era a única pessoa que sabia que eu mordia os lábios quando ficava nervosa e eu tinha que fazer isso na frente dele.  
Ele chegou perto de mim, segurou minha mão direita e colocou a outra no meu ombro esquerdo.  
- Se for isso, a gente vai ganhar do Loki e do exército dele. Tá preocupada com isso?  
- Não fico mais preocupada com esse tipo de coisa.  
- Então, o que?  
- Que diabos, Clint. Eu odeio isso, sabia?  
- O que, Nat? O que?  
- Eu fiquei preocupada com você, satisfeito?  
Ok, ok, Natasha Romanoff acaba de enlouquecer.  
- Mas agora tá tudo bem.  
Ele me abraçou.  
- Clint?  
- Oi?  
- Não me deixa preocupada?  
- Tudo bem. Mas eu não sabia que você ficava preocupada.  
- Mas eu não fico.  
- Isso quer dizer que…?  
- Não quer dizer nada.  
- Ah, Nat, por que você não fala de nada que tá sentindo e eu só posso saber pelas vezes que você esquece de se fechar?  
- Não sou assim.  
Nada agradável esse tipo de conversa, mas eu sabia que era culpa minha.  
- Ok, seja assim por um instante. Você sente alguma coisa? Quer dizer, por mim?  
- Não, não. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu ajo diferente, com quem eu tenho mais liberdade do que qualquer outra, com quem eu me esqueço de se fechar, com quem eu me preocupo e que salvou a minha vida e eu tenho uma dívida eterna. Sério que você vai acreditar no não que eu acabei de dizer?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Nat…  
Beijou-me. Mas Steve bateu na porta dez segundos depois e abriu. Clint se virou pra mesa e começou a mexer nas suas flechas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Agente Romanoff, você sabe dirigir uma das naves? Stark está nos esperando.  
- Eu sei.  
Clint falou atrás de mim e Steve olhou pra ele desconfiado. Será que ele tinha visto? Lembrei que ele ainda não sabia que Clint tinha voltado ao normal. Acenei com a cabeça afirmando que estava tudo bem.  
- Não temos tempo a perder, você tem um traje?  
- Sim.  
Clint respondeu e fomos à batalha. Eu precisava de vingança. Por mim e, principalmente, por Clint.


End file.
